Until Forever
by charisma5
Summary: Finished. Total A/U. Buffy is a successful, popular movie star, yet is in a much-publicized fued with another actor, William 'Spike' Gilbert. What happens when they have to make a steamy movie together? *COMPLETE!!!*
1. Prologue

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
Summary: Total A/U. B/S. Buffy is a successful, well-liked actress, yet is in a much-publicized feud with another famous actor, William Giles. What happens when she has to make a steamy romance movie with him? As per usual, craziness soon follows. R/R  
  
Disclaimer: So, I go shopping, right, in my local supermarket, and I clumsily crash carts with this man. I look up apologetically, ready to puppy-dog-eyes my way out of a lawsuit, and lo and behold, its Joss Whedon. Astonished by my utter beauty and grace, he offers me all the cast of BTVS, and all rights to James Marsters, naked or fully clothed. Ah, this is the life.  
  
Feedback: Someone once said that, "Feedback paves the way to a writer's happiness." Now, that's a quote I just made up right now, and is totally not famous, but it's still true. So, hint, hint, I love feedback! *smiles hugely and throws two thumbs up*  
  
Okay, let's get the damn story started already.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
  
  
"And that's a wrap!"  
  
Everyone on the set visibly sighed in utter relief, and exhaustion, and abruptly started herding toward their respective areas. The crewmen milled over the set as they packed up the equipment, the directors talking a mile- a-minute with the producers in the midst of the chaos. The buffet table was suddenly swarmed with the main actors and the extras, so Buffy Summers, star of the just-filmed 'Midnight Rain', decided that her hunger could wait and she moved to her small trailer outside of the warehouse they used for filming.  
  
Trudging tiredly up the metal steps, she opened the door labeled with her name, and shut it tightly behind her. Flopping down into an overstuffed chair, she closed her hazel eyes and took a deep breath. For the past four months solid she had been making this movie, literally running on five hours a night of sleep. She was sure the make- up crew had a hell of a time covering the bags under her eyes. Clearing her head, she decided that she wouldn't move from her seat forever. Buffy smiled at the thought, then grabbed the nearest magazine and began to flip through it, checking out the Best and Worst Dressed Actresses, happily noting she was on the Best Dressed List. Hey, even famous actresses needed a little reassurance now and then.  
  
She was about to close the book when a huge headline caught her heavily made-up eyes. Her mouth tightened, and her eyes widened as she started to read the article.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Famous Superstar Ruffles Feathers of British Hottie"  
  
By: Anya Meyers  
  
Looks like everyone's favorite "Crazy Days" star, Buffy Summers, isn't on British heartthrob actor's good list. Says William Gilbert of the actress "She's just a blonde ditz that happened to land the right role at the right time. I mean, she has no bloody acting ability whatsoever. I honestly laughed when I saw her latest romance movie. Soddin' hell, someone get her some acting classes." Ouch. Looks like our two favorite movie stars can't work things out. This is just the latest of their ongoing feud, which always ends up in even more insults. For the past year the two have been digging at each other, and saying the worst things imaginable. It all started when William 'Spike' Gilbert accidentally let it publicly slip that he saw our dear Buffy making out with fellow co-star Xander Harris of "Crazy Nights", even though she was seeing cutie Angel Liams at the time. Right after this much-publicized remark, Angel split with Buffy. She's been bitter ever since, and lets 'Spike' know it. "He's an arrogant jerk. And he has no fashion sense at all. He's still in the 80's, especially with his new bleached hair. I should give him the number to my hair stylist." Wow, I guess these two won't be making up anytime soon! Lets just hope their rivalry doesn't affect their acting!  
  
As Buffy finished reading the article, she smothered a growl. Once again that British Billy Idol wannabe had bested her. It seemed that everywhere she turned he was there making insults about her hair, or clothes, or acting. Of course, she had done her own fair share of remarks, and had done them maliciously, but she wondered if it would never end. She hated the guy though, and she wouldn't calm down until he did. Damn asswipe. Buffy sighed, then shut the magazine and threw it in a corner. Wiping a hand over her weary face, she decided that right now, sleep was the first on her to do list. Then she could give 'Spike's' ass a good kicking.  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
Buffy strode down the crowded Rodeo Drive, dodging people, hoping that her dark, stylish sunglasses shielded her from any crazy paparazzi. She readjusted the strap of her Gucci handbag, stepping into the doorway of her current favorite designer, Vera Wang, furtively glancing around for any cameras. Satisfied that there was none to be seen, she slid off her shades and slipped them into her bag. Buffy started flipping through the clothes racks, intent on finding the perfect outfit for the Academy Awards, which were fast approaching. She was nominated for Best Actress, even though she was quite young, and her movie was also nominated, for Best Movie. She was confident that one of the two would be won that Sunday night.  
  
Finding a slinky black dress, she heading towards the decorative changing rooms. Just as she pulled on the dress, her cell phone started ringing, the loud trill echoing through her stall. Sighing, she fished it out of her purse and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Buffy." A British accented voice greeted her. Immediately, Buffy felt a smile warming her pretty features as the voice came through to her. It was her amazing agent, Rupert Giles, who had been with her since she had started. It was due to him that she had such great roles, and the best publicity. Buffy zippered up her dress with one hand, the other holding the sleek phone.  
  
"Hey Giles, what's up?" asked Buffy, using her nickname for him. His for her was 'The Slayer' because she always wiped out any competition in award ceremonies. It had been a fun joke, but soon turned into special names for each.  
  
"Nothing really. Just calling to let you know that I've found a great leading role for you, in a romance called "Until Forever." It's going to be directed by Sylvio DeMarci, and many stars will be either leading or making cameos in it. It should be a great opportunity for you," said her agent, and Buffy smiled. It sounded great. but there had to be a catch. There was always a catch.  
  
"Sounds amazing Giles, and I'm gonna go for it of course, but what's the catch?" she asked him, and she heard him laugh in a somewhat fake tone, his voice tense.  
  
"Oh, nothing Buffy, nothing at all. Its just the other leading male role of your co-star is someone you might have some ill mannered feelings towards. But its nothing big, I assure you."  
  
Buffy frowned, eyebrows scrunching together as he spoke. 'Nothing' sounded a lot like a big thing, but she wasn't about to complain about her role now. It was a great, and nothing would jeopardize her role, especially with such a great director and cast. Buffy smiled brightly, and confirmed the audition times with Giles, then hung up. Turning to the full-length mirror, she smiled at her slim reflection, beaming in the silky dress. Nothing could go wrong now.  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
Buffy sat gracefully in her actress chair, emblazoned with her name on the back. She uncrossed her legs and jumped off when she saw Sylvio DeMarci appear out of a large room, holding a huge clipboard and wearing a baseball hat. She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back, his eyes sparkling with impish glee. Somehow, she knew that he had some tricks up his sleeve, and had yet to tell them to her. Oh well. Who the hell cares? I got the job, and now all I have to do is meet my dashing co-star. I hope its Scott Hope. He has been looking damn fine lately, especially at the Teen Choice Awards.  
  
Shaking her head and trying to focus on the man in front of her, Buffy cleared out her naughty thoughts and listened to the director.  
  
"Okay, Ms Summers, we've found you the perfect co-star," said Sylvio, in a slight Italian accent. Buffy nodded up at him, waiting anxiously for the name. "He's great for the story. Dashing, crazy, good-looking, witty, and most of all, full of the fiery passion we need in this movie." Sylvio continued, looking down at his clipboard briefly before looking back at her.  
  
"Well, Sylvio, tell me already. Who is it?"  
  
Sylvio gave her a tight smile, and then looked around quickly to make sure he was around people, in case the petite blonde decided to attack him, especially with the stilettos she had on. He took a breath and then quietly told her the name. Buffy's eyes bugged out, flashing angrily, and her mouth dropped open. She started screeching, much to the anxiety of the director.  
  
"No fucking way!"  
  
+!+!+  
  
"There is no bloody way I'm working with that bint, okay Darla?"  
  
William 'Spike' Gilbert angrily paced his dressing room, running hands through bleached, spiked hair. His blonde agent, Darla Cummings, sat languidly in a chair across from him, watching him with steady eyes. She sighed deeply when he started ranting again, mentally figuring out how she could calm down the situation and somehow convince him to act and do sex scenes with a woman he, well, hated.  
  
"I won't do it. I can't. That bloody woman has insulted me over and over, and she even said something about my soddin' hair! Add the fact that she can't even act for shit, and we've got one fucked up situation."  
  
Spike stopped his pacing and dropped his lean body onto the leather couch near the door. He closed his bright blue eyes and rubbed his head tensely. He opened them and looked back at his agent, who was still sitting in her chair quietly, looking not half as harried as he did. Darla gave him a look, then got up and went to sit down beside him, smoothing down her classy suit. She wrapped one motherly arm around his shoulders, than patted his back.  
  
"Come on Spike, you know that dropping this role would be a major joke. It's going to be a huge movie with a lot of publicity that pays extremely well. After this movie you'll reach even higher star status and your popularity will absolutely sky rocket. You wouldn't let one ditzy actress ruin your whole career, would you? You're an actor for god sakes. Act like you don't hate her." Darla said soothingly, and Spike seemed to actually ponder them for awhile.  
  
Finally, he nodded reluctantly and said that he'd do it. He was rewarded with a huge smile from Darla, who flipped open her ever present cell phone and told someone over the line that Spike was definitely in for the role. Spike just groaned and put his head into his hands. He was sure that something was going to happen, something fairly big. After all, two actors that hated each other would now be 'screwing' each other senseless in the movie. And for some reason, Spike knew that he wouldn't like whatever it was.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered, than got up to get some scotch from the mini- fridge.  
  
*To be continued  
  
A/n: First of all, please review. B), if you have any requests for characters or events in this story, then please tell me them. I'd be happy to somehow work them into the plot. Well, thanks for reading. I'll be sure to post again soon, if I have enough reviews. Bye for now me peoples, charisma 


	2. Chapter 1

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
A/n: Well, I'm back again with another installment. I usually don't write so fast, but all of the wonderful reviews I received from the amazing readers spurred me on. Anywho, I just wanted to thank the readers for also leaving great suggestions for the story. So, let's get to them:  
  
All of the cast will be playing roles in the story, especially Buffy, Spike, Willow, Oz, and maybe Faith. Then we'll have Darla, Giles, Xander, Tara, Cordy, Gunn, Doyle, and Wesley. Angel was mentioned in the story, but I'm not sure if he'll have a recurring role.  
  
1. The story for now is PG-13, but, if anyone knows me, they know they can expect the story to turn R quite soon. I'm just sad that NC-17 is no longer allowed. *sigh* But, anyways, I'll warn you when the change occurs so that you can look for it in the right place.  
  
That's all of it, folks. Read the chapter, tell me what you think, and share any more ideas you have with me. I thrive on your feedback. Well, take care and share, charisma  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
  
  
"So, when does filming start, Buff?" asked Willow Rosenberg, best friend of Buffy Summers and actress extradonaire. Buffy looked up at Willow with an expression that reminded her of a dejected puppy. Willow bit back a laugh and tried to listen supportively to her upset friend.  
  
"Tomorrow," Buffy sighed out, slumping her shoulders and looking downwards as she sipped her half-skim extra-whipped cream decaffeinated frapuccino. Buffy looked around the empty coffeehouse, glad there was no cameras clicking for once or adoring fans asking for her autograph. Right now she needed some privacy and downtime with her bestest friend in the whole world.  
  
She had met Willow on the set of a movie several years back, when Buffy was still only slightly well - known. The two had bonded instantly, and kept in touch ever since, no matter what country or continent. Over the years they had grown tight, so when Buffy had surprisingly discovered Willow was to work on 'Until Forever' with her, she had been ecstatic, to say the least. Now the two were enjoying some rare free time before the filming of the movie commenced.  
  
"Buff, don't worry about it so much. Maybe he won't be as bad as you think. After all, all the critics say he's a charmer." Willow pointed out carefully, perfect eyebrows raised. Buffy just glared at her.  
  
"Yeah, charmer my ass. It's an act Willow. He is an actor. He's really snide and rude, and I hate him with the fire of a thousand suns." Buffy bit out, and Willow looked at her with widened eyes, slightly pulling back.  
  
"Um, okay, don't get all Springer on me, Buff." Willow said, and Buffy had to smile. She took a huge gulp of her cooling coffee, and decided that Willow was right. This movie was important to her, and she had to make the best with what she had. If even what she had was a crude British wannabe with dark roots and a motor mouth. Buffy held back another angry sigh, and instead decided that she would focus on Willow.  
  
"So, Wills, tell me how Oz is doing." Buffy asked the red head, noting the way Willow brightened up at the mention of the rockers name. Buffy smiled back at her beaming friend, predicting that if time would have it, the two would be married by the end of this year.  
  
"Oh, he's great. Dingoes At My Baby is touring now through the South, but Oz said he'd drop by in about a month and check out the filming for the movie." Willow said, eyes lost and distant, probably focusing on some memory of her two-year boyfriend. They had gotten together when they had met at an Award show, instantly clicking. The two had started dating the next week, much to the dislike of their adoring fans.  
  
Willow snapped out of her reverie, and looked at Buffy with pitying green eyes. She pushed away her now empty cup, and tossed back her red hair. "Listen, Buff, I know you're sad about this whole Spike/ movie thing. But let's forget about it now, and go shopping. Just like old times."  
  
Buffy looked into her friends bright eyes, smile slipping over her features. Before the two had gotten majorly famous, they had always enjoyed shopping together and just hanging out. Ever since their A-list celebrity hit, they hadn't had any time with each other besides hurried phone calls or quick visits, and Buffy felt distant from her long time friend. She got up, slung her small bag over her shoulder, pulled her shades over her eyes, and grabbed Willow's arm.  
  
"Okay, Will, let's roll."  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
The cast and crew sat intently, or stood intently, in the case of the crew, as the director made his final pre-filming speech, and gave last minute suggestions. He was perched in the infamous directors chair, ever-present baseball hat on his head, loudspeaker resting beside his feet. Buffy had made sure to sit far away from Spike, who had seemed to have the same ideas about her. She knew it was immature, but she didn't know how else to communicate her hate towards him. So she chose the good ole 'cooties' way.  
  
As Sylvio droned on, Buffy let her eyes and thoughts wander toward the other people in the large room. Willow, of course, was there, listening to the director attentively. She was seated beside some other actor Buffy didn't know, a tall, black man named Richard Gunn. Near Buffy was Xander Harris, a total hottie who Buffy had, uh, encountered before. When he had seen her he had given her a small smirk, which of course Spike had seen and started snickering loudly at. After a death glare from Buffy he had stopped, but it was still embarrassing for Buffy. She didn't know how she could concentrate with both her ex-lover and enemy in the same room.  
  
There was a quiet blonde woman beside Buffy, named Tara Manning. Buffy had heard a lot about the shy star, and she wondered how it would be to work with her. Buffy focused her attention back on the director when he said, "All right everybody, any questions?"  
  
Yeah, Buffy wanted to say, would it be too late to leave? Buffy was at a loss as how to interact with Spike, when she felt a bubbling rage when he was even inside the same ten mile radius near her. And now that he was seated a mere ten feet away, she felt like she would explode. All she could remember was the nasty comments he had made, and the break up he had caused between her and Angel. She was still sore from that one, especially since Angel had split with her so publicly. And from the quick glares Spike would shoot to her, she knew that it would not be a fun time. She sighed deeply and prayed to the heavens that she kept her cool and did not try to beat the shit out of Spike with her bare hands. Firstly, she knew that it would be all over the tabloids; secondly, it would ruin her role for the movie; and thirdly, judging be the way Spike's muscles moved under his form- fitting shirt, Buffy knew she couldn't take him. Oh God, oh sweet Lord, I can't believe I just complimented Spike on his muscles. I think I'll gag now.  
  
Buffy shook her head and tossed back her blonde, wavy, hair, freshly done from the hair trailer. She stood up along with everyone else, and people started moving toward their designated spots. Today the place was crowded, because it was the first day of filming, but soon their would be less actors on set as not all of them were needed for particular shots. Buffy dearly hoped that all scenes between Spike and her would be relatively painless, especially any sex scenes. She could only imagine never ending embarrassment if Spike told the tabloids she was a bad kisser or something. That thought only made Buffy resent the Brit more.  
  
Clutching the script in her hand, she quickly reread her lines for today. Ironically, the story was about two people that hated each other, yet that couldn't stay away. Buffy was playing Mercedes, a woman who was in love with the man that had killed her mafia father, Anthony Amatulli. Of course, Spike was playing Anthony and Buffy, Mercedes. Willow was playing Mercedes' best friend Alessia, the only one who knows about the torrid love affair. The story was almost Romeo and Juliet-esque, except with a different twist in the end. Being a hopeless romantic Buffy had immediately loved the script, one reason why she wouldn't back out of movie, Spike or no Spike.  
  
Xander was playing the other lover of Mercedes', the one she is meant to marry and bear children too. Of course, he soon finds out about the affair in the end, and blinded by rage and unreturned love, he does something horrible. Tara played Mercedes mother, and Richard Gunn was playing a hit man for the mafia. The plot was intricate and enticing, and it was sure to be a hit. Buffy knew that she would put her best work forth in this movie, even though she had to work in, well, less-then-wonderful conditions. Sighing once more, she walked over to the middle of the outdoor scene, watching the light people fix the lamps so they were set for a sunny day. One particular man, dark-haired with bright blue eyes, looked down at her and winked when she caught his eye. She smiled back. Not my type, but a cutie anyways.  
  
"Okay, perfect!" Sylvio called out, and everyone scurried away, leaving the shot empty except for Buffy and Spike, who was now sauntering over to her with a cocky gait. Buffy bit back a scowl, especially when he smirked irritatingly at her. She wanted to kick him right between the legs at the moment, but somehow refrained from doing so. He licked his full bottom lip, winked, and said "Hello, cutie."  
  
Buffy gave him a quick flip of the finger, to which he laughed at, and then she looked back at the camera to see when filming would start. Spike was still chuckling when the director said "Lights! Camera! Action!" Finally. Buffy started reciting her lines in expert manner, tension thick in the air as she gazed into Spike's blue eyes 'lovingly'. Everyone on the set visibly winced at the two volatile blondes, as the hatred was practically visible in the air, and the tense acting reflected that. The director cringed, than yelled out "Cut! Cut." He looked at the two, than carefully spoke.  
  
"Can you two pretend, for just three months, that you don't hate one another? We are all adults here, and I want this movie to be great. So, c'mon, let's do things right." He said, and Buffy rolled her hazel eyes, but nodded. Spike sighed dramatically then nodded too, running a hand through perfectly mussed hair. The director clapped happily once, then yelled for the filming to commence again.  
  
Though Buffy was still seething, she somehow managed to deliver her lines as if she and Spike were actually lovers. But as she looked into his smirk, eyes glinting cockily, she knew that it was only a matter of time until she snapped on Mr. Gilbert, and showed him who was the ditzy fake blonde.  
  
  
  
*To be continued 


	3. Chapter 2

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
A/n: Okay, sorry for the delay, but I had a rough case of writers block. Dontcha just hate that? Anyways, I think I back again, but I'm not too sure how this chapter turned out. I'm sorta just crossing my fingers and hoping for the best. *Please God Joss, let my story turn out okay* Okay, I prayed to the Gods, I think it'll be okay.  
  
Thanks a million to anyone who reviewed. You guys are seriously the greatest people to ever walk this Earth, besides Joss, James Marsters, David Boreanaz, and maybe Nicholas Brendon. All the last three naked, of course. See, my saying is "naked and nummy". Damn, I better stop before I start drooling again. I can get off topic so easily, but anyways . . .  
  
Review after you read, please. And for the male readers, remember, always remember to put the toilet seat down after you use it. Thanks.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
Buffy watched the scene from her chair, perched beside the director. She was currently done her filming for the morning, so now it was a scene between Spike and Xander. The two were amazing actors, Buffy grudgingly admitted to herself, and looked effortless as they spoke their rehearsed lines. It was as though their acting was just a real life encounter, and Buffy knew that it was primarily acting that made a movie great.  
  
She looked away from the enrapturing scene, and two people caught her eye from the other side of the warehouse they rented for the movie. It was Tara Manning and Richard Gunn, talking with each other animatedly, both their faces alight in huge smiles. Buffy grinned to herself. She always thought that romances that blossomed from the sets of movies were incredibly romantic, and she could tell that one was right under her nose. She shook her head, still smiling.  
  
Her eyes went back to the scene, her gaze resting on Spike for no apparent reason. She unconsciously ran her eyes over his platinum hair, down the angular planes of his face, resting slightly on is moving mouth, then down his lean body, sleek muscle shifting under the harsh movie lights. Buffy licked her lips, but was snapped out of her Spike-ogling reverie when someone called her name. Her eyes widened, and she mentally screamed at herself for ogling Spike. Spike ogling, bad. No more ogling of Spike, or his goods, ever.  
  
Buffy hurriedly pushed all Spike thoughts out of her head, and turned toward the area her name was called. She spotted Willow, and her other good friend Cordelia Chase. Buffy's face split into a huge smile that mirrored Cordelia's. The two hugged each other tightly when they reached each other, Willow grinning herself at the happy exchange. The three were all good friends, but all actresses, so they rarely saw each other. Buffy was shocked that Cordelia could even leave the busy set to come down for a visit.  
  
Cordelia starred in her own show, a funny sitcom on the antics of a twenty- something girl. As soon as it had become a big hit, finding time to spend with Cordelia had become almost impossible. So seeing her in the middle of spring was like the Earth rotating the other way on its axis. Buffy couldn't find the exact word for that, but she knew it was big.  
  
"Shit, Cor, I haven't seen you in months." Buffy said, holding Cordelia at arms length. Cordelia nodded, her dark eyes sparkling brightly.  
  
"I know Buff, it's not my fault. The shows been absolutely crazy lately, and we needed to film some extra scenes for a special coming up. But, they decided to give me a few days off, so naturally I flew down to see you guys," Cordelia explained, and the three beamed at each other again. They all took a seat and started chatting a mile a minute, filling each other in on their hectic lives from the past four months. Eventually Buffy spilled to Cordelia who the actor playing opposite her was, and Cordelia's eyes widened comically.  
  
"William Gilbert? Spike? But you hate that guy, Buff, more then you've hated anyone else. And ain't he the guy that broke up you and Angel, if my excellent memory serves me correctly?" Cordelia asked teasingly, still surprised that her stubborn friend would agree to it. If anything, Buffy was hard-headed, so it must have taken a really good plot to get Buffy into this movie. Cordelia watched Buffy's face as she answered, suspecting Buffy maybe felt more then 'loathing disgust' for the blonde Brit.  
  
Buffy sighed before answering, rolling her hazel eyes.  
  
"Yep. He's actually filming right now." Buffy simply answered, not wanting to get into the whole mess again. Cordelia perked up, raising to her feet, and pulling Buffy and Willow up with her. Buffy gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"What? I want to see him."  
  
Buffy and Willow raised skeptical eyebrows. Cordelia looked at them with bright, innocent eyes.  
  
"To see his acting! For, uh, future references. You never know when you need to find a hot British actor for . . . something . . ."  
  
Buffy and Willow sighed but allowed Cordelia to drag them along to the scene that was still filming, on its tenth retake. Cordelia appraised Spike with hungry eyes, her tongue moistening her lips involuntarily at the sight of him.  
  
"But damn if he isn't hot, Buff." Cordelia whispered to her, and Willow covered her mouth with her hand at the look on Buffy's face, biting back a laugh. Simply priceless, was how she could sum it up.  
  
"Um, Cordy, no. Never. Since when is bottle blonde hair and a British accent hot?" Buffy said with as much distaste as she could muster. Cordelia and Willow looked at her, then at each other in shock.  
  
"Um, always?" Cordelia retorted, and Buffy had to break down and smile. The three women turned back to the scene, Cordelia suddenly clutching Buffy with a tight grip around the wrist. Buffy winced and shrugged Cordy's surprisingly strong manicured hand off, throwing her a look. But Cordelia was too busy staring to notice.  
  
"Who, may I ask, is that extremely beautiful chunk of tall, muscular man that it acting beside Spike right now?" Cordelia asked, her tone suggesting that she wasn't even paying attention to anything else. Buffy followed Cordelia's gaze, and almost chocked on who it was. Willow noticed, and looked at the source of hotness, she too surprised. But then she broke into a huge smile, looking eagerly at Buffy to see how her friend would handle this. Cordelia had a reputation for being extremely possessive about her men. And if she knew that Buffy had already had Xander, a full-fledged catfight could possibly break out.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth, trying to explain who he was. She gave Willow a pleading look, then said, "Oh, he's Xander Harris. New actor, nice guy, and he's very nummy also. And, single."  
  
Cordelia nodded, lips turning up into a provocative smile, reminding Buffy very much of a predator stalking its prey. But then Cordelia's gaze shifted over to Buffy, confusion marring her pretty features.  
  
"Wait, Xander Harris? That sounds really familiar. Didn't you tell me something juicy about a Xander Harris?"  
  
Willow waited expectantly, grinning hugely, as Buffy's eyes darted back and forth, trying to find some explanation. She laughed falsely, and quickly explained, "Oh no, that was Xander Harold. This is a totally different guy, never before met him until this movie."  
  
She waited tensely for Cordelia's reaction. Luckily, Cordy was too enamored by the acting Xander, currently in a state of toplessness, that she just nodded and said "Oh, right." Buffy visibly sighed in relief, and Willow frowned, disappointed that their would be no action. She gave Willow a cut- throat motion, and then turned back to the scene, listening to Cordy whisper about how delicious Xander's tanned pecs were. Willow smiled indulgently and then joined the Xander viewing. She had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.  
  
+!+!+!+!+  
  
About an hour later found Buffy around the snack table with Willow and Cordy, listening to Cordy's raves about Xander. Willow sipped her San Pellegrino innocently while Buffy took huge, nervous gulps of her 100% no- additives straight from the glacial springs bottled water. Cordelia had something bottled clutched in her hand also, but was too excited to drink it.  
  
"I have got to meet him. Today. When he's done his scene, introduce us, Buff. And the rest will be history. Isn't it great that I get time off right now, when it's so crucial to get him to fall in love with me? I mean, most relationships last if the first impressions are good. And I have all this time to spend so that he has optimum viewing time of me, and keep me fresh in his mind." Cordelia said breathlessly. Buffy cringed, closing her eyes briefly. Willow smirked into her bottle.  
  
"Uh, Cordy, don't you think it's better that you don't get involved a relationship right now? I mean, c'mon, you have to film your show, and all that stress can't be too good for you. Maybe you should lay low for a while, spend some time alone-"  
  
"Nonsense." Cordy said, effectively cutting Buffy off. Buffy sighed, resigning to the fact that one way or another, Cordelia would eventually find out about the Buffy/Xander incident. And when she did, it wasn't going to be pretty. Even Willow planned on watching from a safe distance when kitty Cordy took her claws out, incase of wayward punches.  
  
"Whatever though, I know he's the guy for me." Cordelia continued dreamily. Buffy nearly tore her hair out, but managed to remain calm and somewhat composed. Cordelia went on for another fifteen minutes straight, until she informed the other two that she need a washroom break. Buffy watched Cordelia's slim retreating form with nervous eyes. Buffy turned to see Willow clapping, presumably at the mess Buffy had gotten herself into now.  
  
"Buff, you should have just told her from the beginning who he was. Now she'll hit you twice as hard when, as she inevitably will, finds out." Willow said, slightly sympathetically. Then she burst into giggles, Buffy shooting her a harsh glare.  
  
"Thanks so much for your support Willow. Great to know I can always count on you for sound advice and a shoulder to lean on. Bitch." Buffy said angrily, and Willow broke into laughter. She managed to spit out one word before her laughing fit took over again.  
  
"Whore."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she heard another male voice joining into the laughter with Willow, saying something about "Ain't that the truth". She turned to find Spike and Xander standing behind them, Spike chuckling his damn ass off. Xander just rolled his eyes and gave Buffy a sexy smirk. She glared at him.  
  
"You are so not helping this situation." Buffy said to Xander, and Xander laughed but reached over and pulled her into his embrace. She had to smile. She had always cared for Xander, and she still loved him. But only like a brother. Too bad she had found that out after she screwed his brains out, and lost Angel.  
  
"Well, luv, you do get around." Spike stated calmly, shooting Buffy a suggestive leer. She ignored the tingles that look sent in her, instead focusing on the fact she hated his guts. She nearly lunged at him, Xander the only thing holding her back. Spike shook his head at her, grabbing a huge chocolate chip cookie from the table and chewing on a bite thoughtfully.  
  
"Now, now, we don't want that. After all, you are my soulmate eternally bound with our love." Spike stated, referring to their acting roles together, and the plot from the movie. Buffy glared at him, Xander's hand still resting on her shoulder in case of another attack. But Spike didn't seem to be worrying about the petite girl's temper. He took a step closer to her, looking down into her eyes deeply.  
  
"After all, after that whole thing with Angel, I don't think you need anymore bad publicity, pet. Seems to me that people already think you're a cheating whore. They don't need to know that you're a bitch, too." Spike said snidely, and Buffy saw red. Willow's eyebrows raised quite high, and Xander took in a sharp intake of breath. Buffy took a swing at Spike's grinning face, but he ducked it, irritating smirk still firmly in place.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Billy. What, you think your better then me because I made one little mistake? Know something, asshole; you won't get very fair as the bastard you truly are. Sooner or later, your charm will run out. And when it does, I'll be the one laughing at you, Spikey." Buffy bit back sharply. Willow took a step back, and even Xander seemed to shrink away from the anger and the hatred sparking off of the two.  
  
Buffy kept on glaring, disgusted at herself for even thinking he was a little bit attractive. Here he was, in all his asshole form, and he didn't seem at all appealing. He took a further step closer, so that their noses were almost touching. Cold ice met raging hazel, their gazes interlocked.  
  
"Listen, Betty, I don't need shit from a bloody bimbo that got this far because she fucked some high and mighty directors. I've said it before, you have no acting ability whatsoever. You're here to look pretty, not to blow people away with your performance. All I can tell you is that you're a stupid slut who did the right people." Spike growled, fists forming balls at his sides. He would never hit a lady, but this one infuriated more then any other women had.  
  
Buffy snapped. She flew into a wild rage, pushing Spike to the floor and jumping onto him, slapping whatever part of his body that she could reach. He thrashed under her, trying to get free, but she held fast. It was finally Xander that pulled Buffy off of Spike, his arms tight around her waist. She was twisting, trying to get another shot at Spike, but Xander refused to let her go. Thankfully, they were in a secluded spot, so none of the other crew or cast had noticed. Willow look on the exchange in shock, to surprised to do or say anything.  
  
Spike looked up at Buffy from the floor with dark eyes, hand around his sore jaw. She looked crazy, hair falling out of place, eyes wide, mouth almost snarling, clothes disheveled. To him, she looked damn sexy. He tried to ignore the very ungentlemanly thoughts running through his dirty mind, reminding himself that he hated this girl, and that he would never sleep with her. She was a crazy bitch. Yeah, boy, a crazy bitch who's gorgeous and probably wild in bed. God, she had an amazing grip with her thighs. Imagine her moving under you, screaming your name . . . He pushed all sex thoughts out of his head quickly, focusing on what she was saying.  
  
"I hate you, Spike! I fucking hate you!"  
  
Spike rolled his blue eyes. Nothing knew there. She had made that clear from the beginning, and he had done the same.  
  
"Shut up, you deranged bird."  
  
"Me? Whatever a bird is, I'll let you know that I'm not it. How about I come over there and show you how to shout mouths."  
  
"Why don't you and Harris just have a nice shag again?" Spike yelled back, and his remark had the desired effect. Buffy drew back, eyes downcast and ashamed. Spike was about to have a nice laugh when he heard the most scariest voice ever in his twenty-six years. It dripped with absolute venom, shot shivers down to his very toes. It was a voice of pure evil.  
  
"Buffy, what the hell? You slept with him? But you told me it was Xander Harold!"  
  
The group simultaneously flinched, and turned to see one very pissed off Cordelia Chase standing there, watching the scene with flashing eyes. Buffy pushed back a tangled strand of blonde hair, Cordelia looking ready to attack. She chuckled weakly.  
  
"Uh, you see . . ."  
  
  
  
*To be continued  
  
+!+!+  
  
A/n: Review, review, and review again. If you have any requests or wishes for the story, let me know. Muah!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
A/n: Yes, that's right, two chapters in such a short time? *whispers to person beside her, "yes, it's really true!"* Incredible? Maybe. Good for my own sanity? No. Well, anywho, this is the next installment. I was spurred on by all the delicious reviews I got. I can tell you something: the more reviews, the more chapters. So, pay up. *gives cheeky grin*  
  
Oh, and one more thing. Rachel, one lovely reviewer: I love you too. lol. But seriously, for your request, it's kinda strange because I had the same exact idea. Wow, great minds must think alike! *wink, wink* Don't read this following line if you don't want any spoilers . . . okay, I have three words for you: Faith/Drusilla catfight. Read on to get that highly pleasing part. God, that part was nearly orgasmic to write. :)  
  
On with the fiction already!  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
So, Buffy could at least say one thing; it was a very good thing that she had gotten so good at acting. Cordelia had been mighty pissed off after Spike's little comment, and had demanded to know about the whole ordeal. So, of course, Buffy had told her everything, which seemed to make Cordelia even more angry. Hell, Buffy had figured the truth would smooth things over, but she was wrong. Cordelia had ranted for hours, saying that Buffy was "stealing her men all the time", and "seducing every guy she met". Obviously, Buffy had known this to be not true, but decided that going along with Cordelia's notions were best at this time of immense crisis.  
  
She had been right to some degree.  
  
It had been only her and Cordelia talking thankfully, as Spike and Xander and even Willow were too scared to go near the Ice Queen any time soon, in the next millennia. So Buffy had taken it upon herself to spill every last detail. Cordelia had forgiven her of course, after endless venting, but Buffy had the sneaking suspicion it was because Xander had asked Cordelia on a date for that night, which they both raved about for two hours the next day. Needless to say, everything was okay with the two, better then ever, and the same went with Cordelia's and Xander sudden relationship.  
  
Though the two brunettes had had only one date, Xander was already kept on a tight leash. It was hilarious to see a former ladies man whipped by a woman that looked fairly meek and pleasant enough (when she wasn't ripping someone to shreds, or swearing that an ex's balls would be viciously torn off). Well, come to think of it, Buffy and Willow didn't know if it was sad, or maybe just cute. It was a close one.  
  
One thing that wasn't going too well was the strained relationship between Spike and Buffy. Their little encounter from the day before hadn't helped their already-volatile relationship, and it still hadn't been resolved. Buffy refused to say sorry for something she thought was right, and Spike wouldn't apologize until Buffy did. So, basically, it seemed that their feud would never be solved. That may have suited them fine, but it didn't suit the director and the casts. After all, in a mere two days, they would share their first kiss for the movie. As Willow had put it, "That's sure to be one hell of a laugh."  
  
That morning, the director had yelled at the two as they filmed a scene together. He had picked up on the angry vibe shooting off the two in mile- long sparks. "What the hell is wrong with you two now?" he had asked cautiously, having heard rumors about Buffy's attack.  
  
"Nothing, except for an annoying Brit named Spike," Buffy had answered crossly, rolling her eyes at him. He had sneered back, and said, "Oh, nothing for my either, except for this Buffy chit that is a permanent pain in my ass." Of course, that had started another argument almost, the whole cast sharing grins at the much anticipated hourly event, until Sylvio had wisely said "Take five, people." He had then proceeded to walk to his trailer, muttering incoherently about ulcer pills and murdering bickering actors.  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
It was during another break that afternoon, when both Buffy and Spike had about an hour off, when Buffy had met an interesting aspect of Spike. A whorish, bitchy aspect, but an aspect nonetheless.  
  
His model girlfriend, Faith Evans. Buffy had been sitting in her chair, innocently enough, when she heard Spike call out to someone happily, a sultry female voice answer back, and than proceed to get up and meet whomever this person was. Buffy, totally not interested of course, tried not to listen to his female counterpart speak to him. But, she couldn't help but overhear some major macking sounds float over to her. Like the good person she was, she tried to block out the sounds, but they were too damn loud. It sounded like they were swapping enough spit to fill the Pacific. It was completely vile, and Buffy was just turning around to tell them that.  
  
But when she turned around, she met the most hideous sight ever.  
  
Faith was a complete ho, to say the least. She was a total slut, and Buffy wasn't just saying that because she was jealous. Which I am totally not. She had long, wavy brown hair, a curvy figure, and a face that wasn't half bad. It was what adorned the girl that made Buffy blanch. She had on this little tiny mini skirt, barely covering her ass, I so have a better ass then her and a skimpy tank top that left the top of her boobs and her back bare. Huge earrings, knee high boots, and heavy make up completed the ensemble. Buffy had to say, completely unbiased, that this woman was obviously only with Spike for sex. She had no evidence to prove this, but she knew it was true.  
  
"Ahem," Buffy said loudly, twisting all the way in her seat. The couple, completely oblivious, kept tonguing each other. Buffy crinkled her nose. It looked like Spike was trying to get inside Faith from her mouth. I so would not like to be kissed like that Buffy told herself, for no apparent reason. She repeated herself again. Finally the two pulled away, looking at her with incredulous expressions and kiss-swollen lips. Buffy had the decency to look a little ashamed.  
  
"Could you two maybe find a room somewhere, so I'm not exposed to this public porn? Take it somewhere else, please." Buffy said primly, ignoring Faith's head-to-toe sweep of her. Spike just smirked widely, his hair looking sexily-uh, messily mussed. He winked once.  
  
"Pet, you jealous?" he said, that ever-present smirk growing bigger. Buffy gave him a look, than started laughing. "Yeah Spike, as if. Maybe when the world ends." She answered, still chuckling. He rolled his eyes, and turned back to Faith. She whispered something to him, looking a little miffed. He rolled his eyes again and turned back to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, this is Faith Evans. She's a model, and also my girlfriend. Faith, this is Buffy Summers, that annoying chit I was telling you about."  
  
Faith looked over Buffy again, her own grin widening. She nodded, dark eyes flashing. "Oh yeah, now I remember her, baby. The one who cheated on her boyfriend, that hottie Angel. She isn't as pretty as I would of thought."  
  
Buffy's eyes immediately began to shoot sparks. The change was instant. She flew out of her seat, coming to stand in front of the couple. Her and Faith were about the same weight, but in height Faith had the advantage. Buffy still was confident though that she could take her. She snorted, looking Faith over also.  
  
"Oh, because honey, you're so good yourself." Buffy answered back, crossing her arms defiantly. Spike, huge smile on his face, called Xander and Gunn over. All three men were entranced by the possibility of the two hot girls getting into a catfight. So when Buffy took a step closer to Faith, none of them tried to step in.  
  
Soon both women were yelling insults at each other, swearing and cussing. The noise and small group got the attention of Cordy and Willow, who were both on the set. They hurried over and were met with Buffy and another women angrily yelling and beckoning, on the verge of slapping each other out. Cordelia was at a loss for what to do, until she saw the amazed expressions on Xander's, Gunn's, and Spike's face. Fairly quickly she decided that enough was enough. She slapped Xander in the arm, snapping him to attention.  
  
"What's going on here, Xander? And before you answer, put your eyes back in your head." Cordelia muttered. Xander stuttered slightly, surprised at being caught, but explained the situation.  
  
"That brunette is Spike's new girlfriend. Buffy and her exchanged some words, mostly about sluts and stuff, and now they look like they're gonna fight. Ooh, I hope they start rolling on the ground! That's always the best part."  
  
Cordelia slapped him once more for good measure, than walked to the middle of the two fighting women. But, they ignored her completely, which inevitable made Cordelia mad. She too started yelling, and both women turned on her. Soon all three were involved, much to the delight of the male viewers. Spike was sure that he could feel an erection coming on. Three gorgeous women fighting, slapping and ripping each other's clothes off? Hell yes.  
  
It was ultimately Willow who finally tried to break up the argument, pushing the three apart. Spike, Xander, and Gunn groaned their disappointment, but quickly shut up when Willow started yelling also. Their faces were like little boys at Christmastime. But Spike was sure he never even got a gift as half as good as the sight in front of him.  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
Somehow, the four women stopping their yelling, and were sent to sit far away from each other. It was Tara who demanded that everyone stop, and for such a quiet, shy woman, she seemed to hold a big presence. The four stopped arguing immediately, though the anger was still palpable. It was really only Buffy and Faith that had been angry, so Willow and Cordelia soon got over the whole thing. But Faith and Buffy had made a silent agreement that they would hate each other forever. And as long as they were silent, it suited everyone well.  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
It was late that night, right before the last scene filming for the day finished up, when Spike got another surprise visitor. Faith had been draped all over him all day, much to the chagrin of Buffy (though it only disgusted her for other reasons besides jealously of course). Buffy could have sworn that every time he kissed Faith he looked over to her seat to see if she was watching or not. But Willow had told her that was probably only in Buffy's head, and Buffy was eventually convinced it was true.  
  
So, everyone was taking another break when the director announced that he had a niece that wanted to come visit the set, and she was here now. Everyone nodded, not really taking interest to the fact. It was common for some family or friends of an actor to tour the set, or watch a scene being filmed. So when Drusilla rounded the corner, as that was her name, no one really reacted any more then to smile formally and say hi. She had long, raven colored hair, pale skin, and a beautiful face. Dark clothes adorned her thin body, a bit gothic-fashioned. She in turn greeted everyone also, dark, dark, eyes bright as she took everyone in.  
  
It was when her gaze rested on Spike that she completely reverted from a fairly nice girl to complete and utter psycho. She started jumped up and down and screeching, causing everyone on the set to stop in their tracks and stare. Spike himself was aghast, mouth open and blue eyes wide. Drusilla ran over to him, huge smile on her face, gushing about how wonderful he was and how she planned to marry him. Then she started getting freaky.  
  
"Oh, I love you! You're my favorite actor ever, in the whole universe! I've watched all of you're movies millions of times, and I have every single picture of you. I know that we'll get married, and live together forever. We're soul mates. I read it in the stars that we were meant to be, even after death. I've even checked your future, and I see myself in it. I just knew that I would meet you soon."  
  
Everyone exchanged raised eyebrows, shaking their heads. Obsessed fans could be pretty disturbing sometimes. But Drusilla was a niece of Sylvio, so no one could really say anything. Faith, who was beside Spike, gave Drusilla a dirty look. Spike just smiled weakly.  
  
"Pet, that's really marvelous. But I don't know if we were meant to be. I mean, you're a bloody great girl, but . . ."  
  
Drusilla cut him off, her intense eyes beginning to flash dangerously. One lip curled up, and she looked at Faith, who had Spike's arm around her. She seemed to start foaming at the mouth. Everyone visibly shrank back, except for Faith, who stared defiantly at her.  
  
"What? You don't want to be with me? But its written in the stars, written in blood, and you can't break from destiny! I will have you, Spike, no matter what you say. Because if I can't have you, then no one will," Drusilla shrieked, whose eyes had taken on a crazy quality. Everyone on the set could do nothing but stare on, eyes going back and forth between Spike and Drusilla like the audience at a tennis match. Spike seemed too aghast to move, his mouth still open.  
  
Faith jumped up, quick as a flash, her mouth already gushing forth insults and warnings. For such a small person she seemed to hold so much fire, and at the moment it was all directed at Drusilla. Both were almost touching nose-to-nose, eyes blazing. Buffy said to no one in particular, "Oh, looks like Faithie has a penchant for starting fights." Nobody acknowledged her except for Spike, who took the time to flip her the bird. She was too engrossed in the scene in front of her to care. Afterwards, no one could say who threw the first slap. Probably Drusilla, as she was wildly waving her hands around. But all of a sudden fists were flying, hair was being pulled, screams were reverberating through the silenced set. The two landed in a tumble on the floor, slapping and slashing and growling. Everyone gazed on, horrified, to surprised to make any move to help, or break it up. Three immature gaffers started cheering loudly, which spurred everyone into action. Spike shot up and rushed over to help, Sylvio and Xander alongside him, but they were at a loss as how to get into the fray to push the two ladies apart. It was a whirl of limbs, and when one of the men tried to dive in they would be grasping at empty air or being slapped mercilessly.  
  
In one word, it was simply priceless. In another, it was hilarious. And yet in another, a more moral view, it was disgusting.  
  
Buffy sat frozen, watching the exchange with wide eyes beside Willow, who bore a similar expression. Finally, it was two burly, tall bodyguards that came flying over who were the ones to actually break up the fight. The pulled a twisting Faith off of a screaming Drusilla, both red faced and disheveled. Hair was tangles, clothes ripped, scratches on their arms and faces. The entire crew was speechless, except for Spike, who went over to Faith and held her in his arms, petting her long brown hair with his hand. Buffy looked at the two with narrowed eyes. Only Willow noticed, and she gave a small secret smile.  
  
Drusilla was 'escorted' out of the building, her uncle muttering behind her about a crazy sister and lawsuits. Faith yelled something like, "You got what you asked for, bitch!" but most people were still too confused and bewildered to respond. Drusilla just gave Faith one last dirty look, and a threatening motion with her hands across her throat, before she disappeared out the door with the two men and her uncle.  
  
Sylvio walked in five minutes later, face screwed up in confusion. Spike called him over, and the two tried to discuss what happened. Sylvio was at a loss for words, saying that Drusilla had been a big fan of Spike's, yet hadn't ever turned crazy like she just did. Spike took one look at the shaken man, and said, "Don't worry Sylvio, I won't press any charges." Sylvio sighed in relief, giving Spike a grateful smile. He turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"Okay everyone, let's try to get back on track. Take another few minutes while the crew cleans up, and we'll start shooting again."  
  
Everyone nodded, and turned away to go back to their respective areas. Buffy still sat in her chair, watching Spike and Faith. Willow shook her head and smiled as she got up and went over to speak to Sylvio, patting her friend's shoulder. Buffy merely nodded, eyes hooked on Spike giving Faith a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulled away, and at that exact moment his eyes met Buffy's. The world melted away as they gazed at each other, heated and intense. Buffy felt her heart beating faster, her break quickening at the passion in those fire blue eyes. She gasped softly. At that moment, something changed between them, and she knew that she didn't hate him that much, after all. Maybe she never had. She never wanted the moment to end.  
  
It did. He was the first to look away.  
  
  
  
*To be continued . . . 


	5. Chapter 4

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
A/n: Greetings, my fellow James Marsters' stalkers. The fourth chapter is here after much delay (what else is new), and I hope that it's up to everyone's standards. I'm trying to decide how I want to finish this story, and I have a few ideas in my head that are pulling me in different directions. Ah, well, voices in my head are nothing new . . . *g* Anyways, read on, and as usual, review, review, review, and more review. Any comments, suggestions, and even flames are welcome.  
  
multa- nocte : I'm glad I've captured a place in your "I hate you, dammit!" list. I'm honored. *smiles brightly* But seriously, I agree that a non- reciprocating Spike could be interesting. Hmmm . . . excuse me while I ponder your genius suggestion, will you? That would be fantabulous, thanks.  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!+!  
  
  
  
Buffy watched Spike laugh brightly at something presumably witty Sylvio just had said, over at the snack table. She was seated at her customary 'actor's' chair, eyes tired as her thoughts ran through her head, over and over, then back around again. Buffy sighed as she focused on Spike, her emotions twirled and jumbled. Ever since that catfight with that crazy lunatic and Faith, that searing look he had given her, her heart had been amiss, her mind foggy and cloudy towards her feelings to Spike. He had acted the same since that day, still filled with smirks and insulting comments for her, but she knew that somewhere inside she had changed. Those eyes had held such passion and fire . . . everything in that moment had stopped, suspended in a time lapse that she had wished would never end. But of course, it had.  
  
Now she was confused and tense and just plain annoyed. She knew that whatever had changed her that day would disappear any time now, leaving her with those simple, easy to understand feelings of intense dislike towards Spike. She would go back to Buffy-who-didn't-give-a-shit, and things would be perfect again.  
  
Yep, any time now. Any moment.  
  
She sighed and slumped down further in her chair. Mind still jumbling, she looked over the set disinterestedly, and found Cordy and Xander totally macking in a secluded corner. Nothing new there. She rolled her eyes and swept over the set with a questioning gaze. Something, something was different. Tara and Gunn flirting sweetly? Nope. Sylvio suddenly turned schizo and freaking out on a gaffer for getting the wrong lights? No. What's different then?  
  
Suddenly, with a slight gasp, Buffy realized what was wrong. The set, which was usually decorated in an outdoor city street, kitchen, or police room scene, had been converted to a bedroom. A freakin' bedroom. Which, of course, could only mean one repulsive thing to Buffy. She swiveled around in her seat, eyes wide, and stomped off toward Sylvio.  
  
"Sylvio! I really have to talk to you!"  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!+  
  
Buffy took a calming breath, closing her eyes briefly. Okay, so at least she wasn't fake-screwing Spike yet, but she was acting out a hot kissing scene with him. With tongue. Buffy sighed as she listened to the director tell her how he wanted it to be done. Spike stood a couple of feet away from her, eyes hooded as he also listened. Buffy risked a quick glance over to him, praying that her nerves stilled. Spike, who she hated with a divine passion. Yeppers, hate the blonde Brit. She decided that her jumbly feelings meant nothing, and that she should just treat the kiss like any other in a role. Yeah, that's what she would do.  
  
Too bad she fantasized about that very kiss as the director spoke.  
  
!+!+!+  
  
Spike listened intently to Sylvio, mentally filing away the directions for the scene to follow. Outside, he was calm and collected, but inside he was a mess. Why, he would never be able to tell. It wasn't like he had feelings for this girl, other than hate. Besides, he had a hot girlfriend that wasn't so much of a bitch, and had a way better ass anyways. Well, that's a matter of opinion. Spike ran a hand through his gelled hair, trying to make sense of his feelings. Buffy had been the bane of his existence for the last two years, and he merely had to play a role with her. Nothing big, nothing new, nothing life-altering.  
  
Assured that he still hated her, and happy that he had found out his feelings for himself, he focused back in on Sylvio. Just a bloody kiss, boy. Not like you haven't experience in that area. Spike smirked to himself, ready to deliver a mind-blowing kiss that would probably make the poor girl fall in love with him. Too bad he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
"I love you, baby. What is so hard to believe about that?" he asked her softly, voive husky, bright eyes burning holes in her soul. He took a step closer, eliciting a slight gasp from her lips.  
  
She looked up at him with sadness and lust, hazel eyes swirling with emotion. "It can't be true. We hate each other . . . and you killed my father."  
  
He winced, eyes shining with deep emotion for her. He leaned forward, hands wrapping around her slim waist. "But it is true. Accept it." He brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face, feather light.  
  
"It's wrong," she stated half-heartedly as he leaned forward, lips almost touching hers. He grinned, eyes dancing, and said, "But what's good isn't always right for us either, baby."  
  
She couldn't resist, and swallowed up the rest of the distance between them. Hungrily their lips met, fused together as they devoured each other. It was bittersweet, two sworn enemies in love and lust. Hands were everywhere, lips dancing and tugging. Sparks shot through the air, and she moaned out loud as emotions coursed through her. She pulled back a little and whispered, "You'll be the death of me."  
  
Then she smiled, purely devilish, and said as she looked into his blazing blue eyes, "But what a way to go." He grinned back and once again they kissed, tongues meeting in fury. Then the scene went black.  
  
*  
  
"Cut!" Sylvio yelled, ecstatic look on his older face. He clapped happily, nodded furiously. "That was fantastic, guys, better then I could have ever hoped!" Buffy and Spike panted heavily as they smiled weakly at him, both trying to catch their bearings, and their breaths.  
  
"Okay everyone, take five," Sylvio called out, still looking like he had just been told he was now in fact the ruler of the world. People herded out of the area, many talking about the kiss they had just witnessed. It was a testament to the two actors, as even though they hated each other the kiss had been amazing.  
  
Buffy and Spike still stood there, not quite meeting each other's eyes. Buffy was totally confused, her feelings towards this man now tipped on the scale even more then before. The kiss had been life-altering; the passion, the intensity . . . it was the best kiss she had ever had. Maybe, just maybe, she felt for Spike in a different way. Easily she could fall in love with this man if she let go of her hate, and that scared her infinitely. But it could be okay if he felt the same. She looked over to him with confused eyes. He in turn stared back for a minute, eyes as dark as midnight. Finally he spoke, smirk sliding over his face.  
  
"Well, luv, I know you enjoyed that. Too bad I didn't." He said, with a leer. Buffy felt her world crash down around her, and her hate blazed up again full force. She could never love this man. Never. Anything she had felt for him was lies, all false feelings connected to the movie and her role with him. To cover up her hurt, she sneered back.  
  
"Oh yeah, dream on. I haven't had a kiss that bad since I was ten. Looks like the ladies man isn't so experienced, after all." Buffy snipped back, even though her heart protested against it. Spike took the blow, shaking his head at her, still with that annoying smirk on his face.  
  
"Whatever, pet. Good thing I don't have to kiss you that much."  
  
Buffy felt unbidden tears rise to her eyes, and her hands balled into fists. She refused to cry for this man, when she cared nothing for him. It would be a waste of energy for her, and even more opportunity for him to make fun of her.  
  
"Sure Spike. Go back to your whore. She's probably the only one that will take it from you anymore." And with that, Buffy stalked off, eyes filled with unshed tears. She didn't turn back once. If she had, she would have seen the pain and remorse on Spike's face, mixed with something that some people would call love.  
  
But of course, he thought to himself, it wasn't. He turned and stalked away.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
  
  
Buffy sat in the back, away from everyone else. She held her head in her hands, letting her tears drip slowly down her face and splash onto the dirty floor. She had stopped crying at least, and finally the waterworks were starting to dry up. Even after all of Spike's antics, she still got worked up over them. It was insane, it was illogical, and it was stupid. Spike would always be Spike. Nothing could change that.  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
Rumors abound over new movie, "Until Forever"  
  
By: Anya Meyers  
  
Well, it looks like Sylvio DeMarci is at it again. Our favorite Italian director is once again working on a movie that it sure to be a hit, just like the many before it. So while we weren't surprised to hear that he was working on a new heart-breaking romance, we were shocked to hear who would be working on it.  
  
Buffy Summer, and William 'Spike' Gilbert. Maybe the two most ill-suited co- stars ever. With a mutual hate to rival that of any feuding boy bands, the two share a long history of insults and demeaning remarks. To be working on a movie together, playing lovers, knocked our socks off. Even getting the two in the same building is near impossible, and now they work together in very close quarters. But Sylvio must know what he's doing to cast the two, or else he wouldn't be the great man we know he is. So we put our faith in him, and anticipate the arrival of a new romance that once again delves into the territory of forbidden lovers. In the least, it should be one hell of a ride.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
Buffy sank down into the plush leather seats of her limo. She needed some rest, and Sylvio had allowed her to go back home for the full night. Away from the set, away from acting, and away from Spike. She had happily accepted, and was now speeding towards her large L.A. home. Too tired to think of anything else, she focused on the image of her nice, comfy bed, and a huge cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows. Yummy.  
  
The long car halted to a stop, and Buffy thankfully waved her trusty driver good-bye. He tipped his hat at her and smiled back. She got out, and walked up her stone path to the front doors wearily. She searched for her keys in her bag, not noticing the large figure beside her. It was when he spoke that her eyes widened and her stomach lurched.  
  
"Hey, Buff. Good to see you again."  
  
That voice she had memorized forevermore, tattooed on her brain. The voice that belonged to her first true love, yet had let go because she was too stupid to realize it. That smooth, silky voice so deep it sent shivers up her arm. The one that had got away.  
  
She turned, huge smile alight on her tired face. She jumped into his arms, happily inhaling his unique masculine scent.  
  
"Angel," she breathed.  
  
*To be continued. . .  
  
+!+!+  
  
A/n: Muwahaha, I love to make you all suffer! :) More soon, dudes. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
A/n: The next chappy has arrived! Yay! Woohoo! I finally decided what course of action I wanted to take for this story, and I can tell you that there will only be a few parts left *sniffle*, but it's been good while it lasted. But let's not dwell on that, there are chapters to read and reviews to be written. Oh and by the way, I'm in a total perma-high from all the bloody great reviews I'm getting. You guys rock ass man, totally.  
  
*Okay, I really hate to do this, but I will anyways. Now I know that my story wasn't copyrighted, and that I don't even own any of the characters besides a select few, but I would really appreciate if people didn't take my story ideas. I know that some of the stories I'm talking about are only half-similar, it still really peeves me off. I hate being a bitch (actually, I love it usually *g*), but I felt that I should say this. Thanks, and thanks again.  
  
Now before you all leave cause you're so bored with my little speech, let's head to the story.  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
  
  
"So, wait a minute, let me get this straight. . . you two are back together? As in, Angel-Buffy coupledom again?"  
  
Buffy nodded emphatically, huge smile dimming a little bit at the identical dumb-founded expressions worn by both Cordelia and Willow. The three young women sat at a table in one of the hottest restaurants in L.A. during one of their very rare breaks. Both Buffy and Willow were going to film some scenes that afternoon, but Cordelia had the day off. They had decided to spend some lazy gossiping time together, and Buffy had thought it would be the perfect opportunity to break the good news. Well, I thought it was good. Apparently not.  
  
"What? Why do you two have those dumb ass expressions on your faces? Well, in Cordy's case, her plastic-surgerized face?" Buffy asked them quickly, mouth quirking. She looked expectantly at the two.  
  
Cordelia's mouth dropped and she sputtered indignantly, forgetting her shock momentarily. "For your information, Buffy, my nose is the only plastic thing on my whole body. Everything else is 100% pure Cordy goodness. Okay? Let's get that straight first."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Cordy goodness my ass," but the other two were still too surprised by her admission about Angel to retort. They looked at each other sideways, then back at Buffy in unison. Buffy fidgeted in her chair, uncomfortable at the looks they were giving her. Like she was crazy or something. She picked up her mug and took a sip of the foamy liquid, still waiting for them to speak. Finally Cordelia broke the silence.  
  
"How did it happen? I mean, you guys broke up on really, really bad terms. Two days ago you hated him for breaking your heart and humiliating you in front of the whole world, and suddenly you two are back together like nothing ever happened. Forgive us for being confused." Cordelia said defensively, and Buffy softened. They were right. Things did happen suddenly, and it would seem strange to her too if she were an outsider. She sighed and looked down, swirling her spoon into her cup. Finally she looked back up, ready to tell them the story.  
  
"I know that me and him, well, hated each other just like last week. But yesterday night he comes to my house and we talk. He tells me that I was the best thing ever to happen to him, and he was stupid to let me go over something as trivial as the Xander thing. We talked some more, I tell him that I'm sorry and I feel the same way, and the rest is history. He's even coming to the set today to see some of the scenes and meet Sylvio. It's so great! We were meant to be together, and our getting back together just proves that."  
  
Buffy sighed again, this time in happiness, eyes looking into space as she drifted off into thoughts of her Angel. Cordy snorted, and Willow looked at her, small smile on her face. Willow knew that Cordy was a pessimist, but even she had to say the story seemed suspicious. Her best friend had been heartbroken over the things Angel had said to her, and suddenly everything was peachy between the two again.  
  
  
  
"What, Cordy? What's wrong this time? Not that I don't agree with you," Willow said quietly to Cordelia. Buffy was to wrapped up in her daydreams to hear either of them. Cordelia leaned closer to Willow, glancing at Buffy once before she gazed into Willow's eyes.  
  
"I heard that Angel just broke up with some teenybopper actress named Dawn Winters, and that she left him pretty publicly, and I'm thinking he's trying to get back with Buffy to save face. And he probably heard about the movie she's doing, and how everyone's saying she going to be absolutely huge after this one, so he doesn't want to be left behind. You follow?" Cordelia asked Willow seriously, dark eyes sympathetic for her love struck friend.  
  
Willow leaned back in her chair, her forehead creased as she thought it over. Finally her face dropped, and she nodded to Cordelia in agree. Cordelia looked over to Buffy, who had snapped out of her Angel reverie. Buffy looked at the two of them, and the sad, pensive looks on their faces.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked them. The two pulled on fake smiles, so bright they rivaled that of those on a Crest commercial.  
  
"Nothing," they sounded. Buffy smiled back, satisfied that they were happy with her and Angel getting back together. "You think this time it will last, Buff?" Willow asked her friend, eyes sad. Buffy didn't notice, and she just beamed back at them.  
  
"Of course. We'll spend the rest of our lives together," she gushed. Cordelia banged her head down on the table loudly, Willow looking to the heavens for help.  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!  
  
  
  
Buffy sat beside Angel, listening while he went on and on about his new penthouse apartment in San Francisco. She tried to care, she really, really did, but she could only care so much about new leather couches and great views. Eventually, as much as she loved him, she had tuned out and focused on the people around her. Specifically the people around her that included a Faith-free Spike, who was goofing off with Xander in the area behind them. Still when she looked at him she could taste his lips on hers, feel that amazing tingle run down her spine, and that feeling of perfection in his arms. No matter how much she hated him, and how much she loved Angel, it seemed that those feelings weren't going anywhere.  
  
Maybe I thought that as soon as I was with another guy again the feelings would disappear instantly. I wanted them to be gone, done with, but I should especially know that it just won't happen because I want it too. But I have Angel now. I . . . love Angel. I do, I really do. Don't I?  
  
Buffy sat upright in her chair, deeply contemplating her thoughts. Oblivious, Angel kept talking. She looked over at him, eyes distraught, trying to remember why exactly she loved him. Suddenly she was struck with a revelation.  
  
I cheated on Angel in the first place because things were bad between us. I just didn't want to face the problems. And when he broke up with me, I was heartbroken because I thought that I had to be. And now we're back together. It's a good thing I guess, but is it what I really want? Do I really want to be with him anymore? You can't make yourself be loved. You can't make yourself love, either. And maybe whatever love I had for him is gone.  
  
Buffy felt her eyes well up. It couldn't be. She loved Angel, and she always would. She was just going a little cuckoo because Spike had her confused. Really, it was all Spike's fault. Everything bad that had happened to her lately was also his fault. Her break-up, her public feud with the Brit, her crazy feelings toward him, and now her confusion over Angel. She wouldn't let that smug bastard ruin her life anymore. She loved Angel, and that was final.  
  
Who are you trying to convince? Yourself, maybe? Angrily, Buffy pushed her thoughts away, and instead reassured herself again. Her life was great, perfect in fact, and she had no reason to change any aspect of it.  
  
She sniffled, her tears drying up. She turned back to Angel again, who seemed to be finished his bragging session. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Buffy gazed up at him happily, beating down her inner doubts with one huge mental stick. She sat upward in her seat, and whispered, "I love you, sweetie."  
  
As she met him in a deep kiss, she didn't let the fact he hadn't said those three words back to her register in her brain. But her heart felt the blow, and it didn't hurt as much as it should have. She didn't want to think about what that meant, either.  
  
  
  
!+!+!  
  
  
  
Spike laughed loudly at Xander's perfect impersonation. His laughter finally died down, and he shook his head with a smirk on his face. "You're a bloody piss, mate." He told the brunette.  
  
Xander took a deep bow, smiling himself from the impersonation of his girlfriend Cordelia's hissy fits, that he had just done. It was all good fun of course . . . after all, no matter how much Cordy loved him she would still kick his ass if she ever found out about his little show. He stopped smiling and stood straight up, clearing his throat and looking down at the floor.  
  
"Uh, Spike, how about we don't mention that to Cordy, ever."  
  
Spike started laughing again as he nodded, feeling sorry for his whipped friend. Correction, majorly, completely whipped friend. But he simply said, "Sure, Xander, whatever you say." He turned away to the sound of someone calling his name. He was about to answer when his eyes caught the sight of something that made him want to retch. His blue eyes blazed, and he turned back to Xander and grabbed him around the arm tightly. Xander looked up at him curiously, cracker half way to his open mouth.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you, man?" Xander asked Spike. Spike just beckoned, and Xander's eyes followed the sight. When he spotted the reason Spike had gotten so tense, his own dark eyes bulged comically, and he dropped the cracker quickly. He tugged his arm out of Spike's grasp and looked around him, searching for the nearest exit.  
  
Spike watched him in amusement, but then he remembered what he had scene. "Xander, what the hell is wrong with you? And why the fuck is he here?" Spike asked him sharply, his voice impatient. Spike didn't know why, but he felt jealously consuming him. It was illogical, and he tried to brush it off, but it burned through him along with anger.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even like the stupid bint. I just want to know why the hell he's on the soddin' set. Yeah, yeah that's it. Nothing about me an' her.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and tried to shake off the feelings coursing through him. It was ridiculous, thinking anything but dislike for Buffy. And any other feelings besides hate that he had been feeling for the girl lately were just side effects from some bad Mexican, or something. And now this jealously was really just dislike also for the man she was with. Nothing else.  
  
Xander was still pacing the area, looking like he was scared shitless. Spike sighed and rolled his eyes. Xander was muttering to himself, and wringing his hands. Finally Spike smacked him in the shoulder roughly, and it seemed to snap Xander out of it. He looked at Spike angrily, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"What was that for, asswipe?" Xander asked Spike accusingly. Spike just brushed off his comment and said, "What is wrong with you? Why you acting like a nancy boy who's going to get a visit from the school bully?" Xander scowled at his comment.  
  
"Spike, are you freakin' slow? Angel is here. Here. After I cheated with his girlfriend on him. I haven't seen him since, well, before the whole thing, and now he might decide to show me a little gift for my troubles with his girlfriend. And hmm, let's see, I don't feel like getting the shit kicked out of me at the moment. This is all your fault, anyways! You're probably going to get some ass-whooping too." Xander said, then he went back to his wringing of hands, shooting the macking couple on the chairs nervous looks.  
  
Spike just glared at him. Xander really was a wuss. Spike glanced at the couple once more before he put a calming hand on his friend's arm. "Look Xander, he won't do anything. He might shoot you some dirty looks, but that's about it, for god sakes. He's a mature bloody adult, and besides, he can't take both of us anyways. At least not at the same time."  
  
Spike grinned, and Xander rolled his eyes but smiled back. He seemed to calm down, and his brown eyes lost their crazy quality.  
  
"That's true. And it was his girlfriend that decided to cheat on him. I was merely the one she . . . strayed with." Xander pointed out, the two men both turning to watch the couple. Buffy and Angel were currently too involved in deep tongue throating to notice their audience. Spike didn't know why, but it bothered him to no end. He thought for a moment, then questioned Xander.  
  
"Why the bloody hell is he here then, if they broke up?"  
  
"I dunno." Xander shrugged, eyes still cautiously watching Angel. The tall man had at least fifteen pounds on Xander. Shit. "Maybe they got back together," was all he said aloud. He looked thoughtful for a moment, than nodded. "Yeah, Cordy did say something about the two making up. At least he won't be that mad at me anymore. Good for us, then." Xander sighed in relief. He turned back to the snack table, picking up his lost cracker and munching on it happily.  
  
But Spike was grinning widely. More like smirking evilly. He looked at the couple once more before saying, "Then it makes it all the more fun for me." He patted Xander on the back once, before sauntering toward Buffy and Angel. Xander started choking on his cracker.  
  
"Where the hell are you going Spike?" Xander sputtered, hoping to God the blonde wasn't going to answer what he thought Spike was going to answer. Spike just turned his head and said, "Damage control mate, that's all."  
  
Xander looked at the retreating Spike, who was cheerfully swaggering over to the couple, before he bolted out of the nearest door, into safer area. Spike whistled a jaunty tune, knowing that things were going to get fun very soon.  
  
*To be continued. . .  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!+!+! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey there, everyone. Okay. . . so, um, yeah. I really have nothing to say this time, except that all you reviewers are the reason I write this crap! :) But anyways, I should also warn you that the next chapter will either most definitely be under the R section, so please look for it there, or maybe under PG-13 but with one huge ass warning. I probably will post two versions of the next part though, I'm not sure yet. Ah, don't worry, either way it'll all work out. If you miss the next section for whatever preposterous reason, then e-mail it to me and I'll pull some strings to get it delivered to your virtual e-mail door. *wink*  
  
By the way, if anybody still has some requests, send 'em my way now cause the story will be over soon.  
  
And finally, enough with the bullshit nonsense, here is the chappy.  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!+!+!  
  
  
  
Buffy was currently enjoying the view of Angel's mouth when she was suddenly rudely interrupted, by none other than Spike's sexily irritating accented voice. She broke away from Angel's kiss, her lips red and swollen, and she tossed the bottle blondie a death glare, her hands still firmly intertwined in Angel's shirt. She saw him smirk widely, his hands innocently placed in his baggy jeans' pockets. Buffy didn't know why he was smirking, or what it had to do with her, but she was sure it would end up pissing her off.  
  
"What the hell you looking at, Spike?" she asked snidely, then felt her temper rise when all he did was smirk wider. More like grin insanely, actually. Buffy was about to turn back to a dazed Angel, when suddenly her eyes flew open, and recognition hit her.  
  
She changed glances between Spike and Angel, her hazel eyes wide as they switched back and forth between the two. Spike stood there, trying like hell not to laugh at that look on her face. Angel just wanted to go back to kissing, so he was disgruntled when she wouldn't meet his lips again. But Buffy had bigger problems on her hands.  
  
Namely the fact Spike would probably embarrass her horribly by bringing up something Xander-related in front of Angel, and then making her argue with Angel yet again over that whole event.  
  
She just sighed, and waited for the onslaught.  
  
As predicted, Spike delivered. He waited a little bit, for the tension to build. Angel started realizing something was wrong in his big meaty head, and Buffy was anxiously chewing her expensive fingernails to absolutely nothing. And still, Spike waited, grin firmly in place.  
  
Finally, he broke the thick silence, his blue eyes sparkling maliciously. "Hey, Peaches, how ya been, mate?" Spike asked Angel merrily, patting Angel on the back. Angel looked at him, face stoic, but gave a little nod in response. The two didn't exactly like each other, as Spike had delivered the bad news to Angel way back when, and Angel was going out with a girl Spike supposedly hated. Supposedly. But, that wasn't exactly the point, now was it.  
  
"Good. You?" answered Angel, in typical Angel fashion. Buffy fidgeted nervously on her chair, hoping that now Spike had antagonized her, he would leave. She gave him a hopeful smile and said, "Okay, everyone's good. I'm good. You're good. He's good. Lets make with the good, and have you leave us alone, Spike."  
  
Spike looked Buffy in the eye, his gaze holding hers longer then it was supposed too. He broke the contact only to glance sidelong at Angel before turning back to her and saying clearly, "Oh, come now pet, that's not necessary. I was just visiting you and the old poof over here."  
  
Before Angel could interrupt, as he frowned deeply, Spike was off and running again. "Oh, and Buffy, pet, Xander said he needs to speak to you about something. I have no clue what in god's name it could be. I fancy a secret meeting between the two of you isn't the best at these times, eh?" He finished his jab with a winning smile.  
  
Buffy finished it off with a flip off the bird. Angel finished it off with a simple and elegant, "Fuck you, Spike. Leave."  
  
Spike pretended to be hurt, and he mock frowned. He looked once more at Buffy, relishing her blazing eyes and tense mouth. Somewhere deep inside he felt immensely bad for what he was doing, but that place was small and rarely used. So really, he felt that nothing could be sweeter then this moment.  
  
"Now, now, you old ponce, that's no way to speak to your friends. After all, I'm the one that tells you the shit straight up, such as the time with lovely Buffy over here and Xander. Bloody hell that was, remember. . . but its great that you two lovebirds are back together, innit? I have to say, if my chit ever cheated on my with someone else, I would have killed them both. But you, Peaches, must have a lot of patience and forgiveness. I salute you." Spike stood straight and actually saluted to Angel, his face looking somewhat serious.  
  
Buffy sat, horrified, hoping to god Angel had suddenly gone deaf and missed everything just said. But judging the way his eyes burned, and the twitching muscle in his tense jaw, she could accurately say that he had heard every last word, and was not happy about it. Spike looked smug and extremely satisfied. Buffy hated him at that moment. For ruining her life, and looking so damn hot while he did so, hotter then, say, Angel. I really can't win, I just can't.  
  
"Spike, shut your oversized mouth and go somewhere far from here. Preferably, go wait in the middle of the street outside until a car comes along." Buffy snapped at him. But that only seemed to propel him further, and he just sailed on.  
  
"Yeah, what can I say, Buffy here is a little bit loose." Spike pretended to lean forward so he could stage-whisper in Angels' ear. "She even tried to come onto me, but I don't take sloppy seconds."  
  
That was it. Angel seemed to snap. He growled, and gave Spike a hard look. "Spike, that's about it, bastard. Leave now, or I'll show you just how I got sued for that assault on Warren Meers." Spike gave him a look, then just rolled his blue eyes.  
  
"Whatever, poof, I don't have time for this." Spike turned to Buffy, who had been too surprised to say anything after Spike's last comment. He winked at her, and the stated, "Pet, you are a slow-learner, but to go crawling back to him is even sinking low for you."  
  
And with those final words, he turned and sauntered off, his gait cocky and satisfied. Buffy yelled after him, "Eat shit, you dickhead!" but he didn't even flinch, or turn around. She turned to Angel, stunned, waiting for his reaction to that whole thing.  
  
Angel just muttered under his breath, and then looked at Buffy with those soulful brown eyes she used to love to look into. He stood up, scooped up his jacket, than gave Buffy a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Sorry, hon, but I have to go... think some things over. I'll see you tonight, right?"  
  
Buffy was confused, and suspicious of where he was going, and what exactly he had to think about, but just nodded and plastered on a smile. He gave a tiny smile back, then slipped on his jacket and walked off of the set. She sat there, by herself, alone and confused about that whole thing. And pissed. Extremely utterly pissed at Spike for being so goddamn cruel and heartless and honest. . . and right. Most of all though, she hated him because he didn't seem to give one damn about her. Not one bit, not even at all. She sighed and slumped down in her chair.  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!  
  
Spike sat outside, alone, thinking to himself as he slowly smoked a cigarette. He sighed, his breath coming out in a long stream of gray smoke. He had to go find himself some space to think, after that whole Buffy and Angel encounter. He knew that he'd been callous and cruel, but one of his biggest faults had always been his huge mouth, his pride, and the mix that the two of them made. Spike sighed again, looking down to the dirty sidewalk idly and wondering when the hell his life had become so confusing. A few weeks ago he'd been on top of the world; great acting career, huge success, hot girlfriend. Now he was pining away for some blonde bitch that he hated, and who probably only hated his guts in return to himself.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered aloud, and threw the cigarette butt down on the ground. He ducked his head, trying to still the whirlwind of his thoughts.  
  
"Talking to yourself, too, dude?"  
  
Spike whipped around to meet the brown eyes of Xander, who was leaning against the doorjamb with his hands buried deep in his pockets. Spike threw him a small grin, and Xander smiled back, walking forward and dropping down to sit on the step beside Spike. He sighed, and looked up at the sky, squinting against the bright sun.  
  
Spike looked at him, then shook his head and looked up at the sky too. "You guys have another fight, eh mate?" he asked Xander, sympathetic look in his blue eyes. Xander snorted, then look down at his scruffy tennis shoes. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, man. It was pretty bad this time."  
  
"Isn't it always, though?" Spike shot back, studying Xander's face. Xander just turned up the corner of his lips, running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"Yeah." He answered slowly. Then he took a double take, looking at Spike more closely, and then laughing shortly to himself. "So, you guys have another fight, too?" he said to his blonde friend.  
  
Spike's head shot up. He looked at Xander hard; the question was innocent, but he heard something in that tone that was insinuating more then it seemed. Spike squinted at Xander, trying to decipher the hidden meaning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, with Faith of course." Xander said angelically, a smirk on his handsome features. Spike just laughed softly, then he nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Another fight. With Faith, of course." Spike answered, a weird feeling settling on his chest as he thought of 'Faith'.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The men sat in silence, not talking, just thinking. Both wore sad faces, so eloquent in their pain. Finally, it was Xander who broke the silence again. "Why is it so hard? Once you find her, she's supposed to love you back just as much, and then you both live happily ever after."  
  
Spike looked at Xander, feeling his heart go out to his friend. For some reason, Xander and Cordelia had become insanely close in the period of about two weeks. Maybe she really was the one for Xander. Spike scratched his head.  
  
"But it's never that easy."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Silence again. Then, "At least I know where I am, and I can admit it to myself. Maybe you should tell 'Faith' how you really feel, Spike," from a sincere Xander. Spike shut his eyes and then opened them again.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's the way things are."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Xander got to his feet, and Spike followed suit. They looked at each other, scrutinizing the raw emotions visibly showing. Xander shook his head ruefully. "You're gonna lose her, Spike."  
  
"I never had her to begin with." Spike retorted shortly. Xander nodded in agree.  
  
"True."  
  
"But you can. She feels the same way, I can tell. Never mind what happens between them, or what you two say to each other. You both look at the other the way I look at Cordelia. So just say it before it's too late."  
  
Xander turned, as if to walk in the doorway. But before he could, Spike grabbed him by the shoulder. Xander turned to look at him. Spike gave him a small, sad smile.  
  
"Maybe I will tell 'Faith'."  
  
Xander smiled back. "You do that."  
  
The two looked once more at the clear sky and walked into the darkness of the doorway, reality swallowing them up whole as the door clicked shut behind them.  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!  
  
  
  
Spike sauntered onto the set after Xander, feeling that things we're going to look up, just maybe. That was before he spotted Buffy holding a book of paper, and frantically gesturing to it with a crazy look on her yelling face to none other then Sylvio. The director looked perplexed but had a set expression on his aged face.  
  
Spike walked over to Willow, who was standing with Tara and Cordelia, and looking grimly at the Buffy/Syvlio exchange. He leaned close to her ear.  
  
"What's going on, Red?" he asked Willow softly, and she just turned to him with foreboding eyes. She bit her lip, then held out the thick script to him, which she had been holding in her hand. He took it cautiously, his face questioning.  
  
"Page 58," she said simply, than gave him a little smirk before she turned back to her friend.  
  
Spike frowned but quickly flipped through the book, landing on page 58 with apprehensive eyes. He quickly read the dialogue for that page, and in an instant his eyes had widened and his mouth dropped. He stomped over to Sylvio also, and started ranting just as Buffy was. Soon both actors were looking at each other with disdain and nervousness, and Sylvio was looking extremely satisfied.  
  
The director turned to the audience watching them and said, "Okay people, this afternoon we film our first sex scene between Anthony and Mercedes. Let's get the bedroom ready, while Buffy and Spike go, uh, talk over their differences in the next room. We start shooting in twenty minutes."  
  
The cast and crew were stunned, then each and every one of them grinned at the co-stars discomfort. Everyone hurriedly started setting up the bed, as no one wanted to miss this. It was sure to be interesting.  
  
In the middle of the chaos, Buffy turned to Spike with burning eyes. She tightly said, "Let's go talk."  
  
He just nodded tensely, his own eyes ablaze, and they both moved to the next room over.  
  
Willow smirked over to Cordelia and said, "I knew that they would have to fuck eventually. All that hate and lust has to go somewhere. Five bucks says that they screw in that room right now."  
  
Cordelia watched the door close to the room, her eyes sparkling. She turned back to Willow, pulling a five dollar bill out of her purse. She smiled evilly back, teeth gleaming. "You're on."  
  
  
  
*To be continued. . .  
  
  
  
!+!+!+!+!+! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
A/n: Okay, I finally got the next installment done. Three cheers for me. Now, since ff.net made that stupid ass rule about no NC-17, I'm going to have to tone down the sexual content of this story, though it is still a hard R rating. The only reason that it's under PG-13 is because only one part of the story is a R. I don't want any parents complaining to me about their kids reading smut, or any readers saying that I shouldn't be posting this part. I'm warning you now that THIS PART SHOULD NOT BE READ BY THOSE THAT SHOULDN'T, OR CAN'T, READ SMUTTY STORIES. If your offended by sexual content, underage, or you're going to report me, then just ignore this whole section. Pretend that you never even came upon this. . . or, freakin' warn me if you're going to tell the head honchos at ff.net about me. Seriously. I don't fancy having all my stories erased because some sour grape with a pickle up their ass is reading something they shouldn't. Okay? Thank you. :) Read and review people!  
  
WARNING: Once again, if you are underage, easily offended, or basically a shrew that will call the cops on me, then don't read the following installment. E-mail me, and we can discuss something, like a toned down version of this chappy.  
  
Enjoy. Everything I write is for you, guys.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
  
  
Spike stormed into the room after Buffy, angrily slamming the heavy door behind him. Buffy stood with her back facing him, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. He just scowled and shot daggers at her with his stormy blue eyes. Buffy whirled around, and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Okay, can we get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible? I really don't want to be doing love scenes with you of all people, Spike." Buffy bit out, holding a script tightly in her clenched hand.  
  
Spike laughed incredulously, feeling his temper start to flair. He balled his fists, and then said condescendingly, "Oh, relax your bloody whining. Do you think I want to be in this soddin' room anymore more then you do? Let's just get this over with, and then be on our merry ways. Maybe you can go snog with Angel again, I'm sure he'd like that."  
  
Buffy's eyes bulged, and she stalked up to him, looking up into his eyes. "What the hell does that mean? Why are you always bringing him up in everything! It's like you want me to feel guilty cause I cheated on him before."  
  
Spike shook his head. "It's not that, you stupid bint. He's an asshole that's getting back together with you just for his own purposes. Why the bloody hell can't you see that? Are you blind as well as dumb?"  
  
"What?" Buffy's voice rose a few notches. "He loves me! He does. Love is something you won't ever know about, because you're such an asshole. Stay the hell out of my life. Focus on your current whore, and stay away from me and Angel."  
  
'Whore? She isn't a whore! Maybe you're covering for yourself there, pet. Sleepin' with the whole bloody population of California!"  
  
Buffy stood still for a moment, than yelled out something incoherent. She chucked the script book at his head. He dodged it, but came back up with nasty words spilling from his mouth. Soon the two were immersed in another fight, yet again.  
  
***  
  
Xander's head whipped to the door of the other room when he heard loud yelling. He scrunched up his forehead, and turned to his girlfriend, who was reclining on a chair beside him.  
  
"That doesn't sound to healthy."  
  
Cordelia just gave him a look. She shrugged her shoulders lazily and said, "Well, they can't kill each other. They're just arguing out their differences." She gave Xander a pointed look. He sighed but turned away.  
  
They were both interrupted when they heard something hit a wall. Both winced visibly. Xander shot Cordelia his own look. She laughed weakly and said, "Okay, so they can kill each other. But don't worry, they will be okay. After all, we all know how nasty a harassment lawsuit can be," she finished knowingly.  
  
He shook his head, but decided that maybe it wasn't his place to interfere. His two friends needed to work out whatever they had to, and right now was as good of a time as any.  
  
Xander heard some shrieking. He sighed loudly. He just hoped that they both came out of their intact, and alive. He scratched his chin, and turned away from the room.  
  
Some more yelling.  
  
Fat chance of both of them staying alive, though. Xander doubted that harassment issues were actually on their minds.  
  
And I thought me and Cordy were rough. These guys put Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson to shame.  
  
***  
  
"You're an egotistical jerk! You think that because of your looks you can treat people like shit. Newsflash, Spike, you aren't that good looking! I've seen better mugs on a goddamn monkey."  
  
He reared back, eyes wide. "What? Are you saying that I'm not a beautiful man?" he asked Buffy in shock. She rolled her eyes, and said, "Okay, maybe you're not that ugly." Spike sighed in relief. But then Buffy felt her anger flare up again, and her voice again reached that ear-splitting pitch.  
  
"You ruined my life! First with Angel, than with my reputation, and now with this movie. If you weren't my co-star, I could actually enjoy doing the movie that will win me my Oscar."  
  
Spike scoffed at her. "Please, luv. Everything I said was true, and you bloody well know it. When I said you were a slutty bimbo, I was right, and it's not my fault Angel broke up with you because of it. He might be smarter then the soddin' beefcake he looks like."  
  
"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Spike sneered at her, taking a step closer to her rigid form. His stormy blue eyes were condescending. . . but to Buffy, they were breath-taking. Swirling with emotion, different blues shining back at her. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. No matter what she told herself, she would always love- Woah, horsey. Love? Love? Since when do I love Spike? One look at his face told her that she had ever since that first day on the set.  
  
But she didn't want to admit that. She covered up her feeling with a well- placed snide remark.  
  
"Spike, I think you're mistaken. You call me a bimbo who slept with the right people, but who was the one that was discovered starring in a freakin' porno? Not me!"  
  
Spike went still, a flush creeping over his face. How the fuck did she know about that? He coughed once, ducking his eyes. He didn't very much liking bringing up that old aspect of his life, no matter how much it had ended up benefiting him. He retaliated with his own simple yet biting remark.  
  
"Bitchy whore!" He yelled at her, and she glowered at the name.  
  
"Immigrant!" She called back. He rolled his eyes at the lameness of her comment. Well, I thought it was good.  
  
"Go find Faith and fuck her brains out. That's all you're probably good for anyways."  
  
"And wouldn't you like to know!" he winked suggestively at her, lewdly leering. Buffy ignored the heat that swept her body at his words.  
  
"Shut up. I wouldn't touch you with a ten-inch barrier around me."  
  
Spike stepped closer, until he was right in her face. He was totally invading her personal space, but for some strange reason she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Really, pet? Like you poof Angel isn't any worse. I bet right now he's back with that Dawn girl, pounding into her, screaming her name instead of yours. . ."  
  
Buffy screamed in outrage, and slapped him full across that pretty boy face. He held a hand up to the reddening skin, his eyes ablaze.  
  
"I hate you!" she screamed at him.  
  
"I hate you too!" he screamed back. The two stood there, eyes raging and locked in an intense gaze. Spike was the lost in the sight of her, all angry and bothered, like a cat in heat. All that fire in her eyes, that electricity cackling around them, his own feelings. . . they made for one hell of a hard on. She looked so delicious, he just couldn't resist. Eyes still angry, he leaned down and smashed his lips into hers, devouring them whole.  
  
Buffy was shocked when he started kissing her, the sensations so powerful she was rendered helpless. But soon her own need of him took over, and she hungrily kissed him back, pulling up her hands to lock behind his neck. His own arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against him, so tight her breasts were crushed up into his hard chest. She could feel his heart pounding, as quickly as her own was.  
  
They kissed and sucked, bit and licked, like there was no tomorrow. Attacking each other's mouths, swallowing each other whole. Idly, somewhere deep in her muddled and hazy mind, Buffy remembered that day when she had seen Spike kiss Faith like this. It had made her hotter then she would have liked to admit. Now that he was kissing her this way, so full of pure passion and lust, she could feel her core flood. Just the thought of Spike moving on top of her, looking at her with those beautiful eyes; well, it made her insanely wet.  
  
Spike pulled back first, needing air. He panted, looking down in her face. Her lips were swollen and red, her eyes wide. She panted too. His cock was rock hard, and he needed to be inside her. He was thrumming with adrenaline from their fight, and from being so close to her. His member pressed against her stomach, and she smiled devilishly. The site of that smile, directed at him, made his mouth go completely dry.  
  
"I guess all this time, that tension was really just lust," Buffy said evilly, and Spike growled low in his throat. He plundered her lips with one quick, hard kiss, before pulling away again. She whined and pouted at him.  
  
"What you do that for?"  
  
Spike's only answer was a quick hand down the front of her pants. She moaned loudly and keened into his hand, starting to pant softly again. He smirked widely, relishing in the sopping wetness and heat he found from her core. He couldn't wait to be buried in to the hilt in her.  
  
He stroked once, twice, his long fingers making quick work of her. Soon he had her panting loudly and moaning, writhing against his hand. Buffy couldn't think as her mind was swept with mind-blowing sensations and then it went completely numb. All she could focus on was Spike, and his hands. . . oh god, those long, nimble hands. . .  
  
While he was stroking and pumping into her, he had undone his pants, freeing his throbbing member from its constraints. He truly believed that at this point, he was so hot and turned on that he was hard enough to cut through marble.  
  
Nope, wait, that breathy way she had said his name had just been the most sexiest thing he had ever heard. Now he was the hardest he had ever been in his life.  
  
He couldn't wait anymore. Without bothering with any other clothes, he withdrew his hand. As soon as he lost contact with her, her eyes had flown open and she had started glaring at him. She was this side of humping his leg to find the release that she was on the brink off. Spike chuckled at the angry look on her face.  
  
"Stop laughing," she whined, fidgeting. "Please Spike, please?"  
  
He reveled in the sound of her begging, filing away that moment for centuries to come. The queen bitch begging him to let her-  
  
Oh, god. Spike's mouth dropped open, and he felt his cock grow another inch.  
  
She was playing with herself, one little hand moving quickly in and out of her mound, her thumb pulling on her clit. . . Spike had never seen anything as hot as that picture, and he had been through porn movies and show business. He was ready to burst just looking at her, her small pink tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. But he wanted to cum when he was buried deep inside her. Something had to be done.  
  
He swiftly pulled her busy hand away from her dripping cunt. She started whining again, and pouting like a little child. She even stomped her foot. "Spike," she said softly, looking up at him with unadulterated lust. He knew his own eyes reflected that same look.  
  
"Spike, I need you to make me cum. . ." she said, moaning in her need of release.  
  
He smiled at her, eyes glinting with need. "Don't worry pet, you will." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Many, many, many times." She shivered at his words, sparks shooting down to her womb.  
  
And then it all went blank.  
  
With one thrust, he was buried deep inside her slick passage. His eyes nearly crossed at the sensations. Her eyes went glazed, trying to grasp back on to reality. It was hot, it was wet, it was incredible.  
  
Spike pushed her to the nearest wall, and he lifted her up so that she was positioned perfectly for him. She seemed to come back down to Earth, and she wrapped her legs around his slim waist, though it was difficult because her pants and underwear had somehow made their way down to her ankles.  
  
He wasted no time, pulling out of her and roughly plunging into her passage again. She thrusted back up at him, whether in defense or pure mindless need, and soon the two were lost in the feel of each other. He pounded into her willing body, and she happily accepted him. He had her screaming within minutes, mingling with his own groans. The room had become muggy, filled with the heady scent of sex and sweat.  
  
Too soon it was all over, in a huge, exploding blast of lights and amazing pleasure. They both stilled their movements, panting and sweating profusely. Buffy blinked and frowned, her eyes unfocused. Spike looked up at her with satiated eyes, chuckling.  
  
"What is it, pet?"  
  
"Where did all the lights come from?" Buffy asked in confusion, and Spike started dying right there. He leaned into her chest, laughing his tight ass off. She looked down at him, pretending to be angry, though a smile played on her own lips.  
  
"Yeah, laugh it up."  
  
Spike lifted his head, but couldn't talk because he was still laughing.  
  
"Pet, you are a loser of the cutest kind." Spike said lovingly, as he traced a hand down the curve of her cheek. Buffy stopped smiling at his touch, enraptured by the look in his eyes. It looked. . . dare she say it? Like love. The two just gazed at each other, eyes locked. Spike was still buried deep inside her, and she felt him grow hard again.  
  
"Again?" she teased, a bit breathlessly. He just grinned widely, smug look on his face.  
  
"Of course. I plan of fucking you to death, sweetheart." He said simply, and she felt herself grow wet with his endearments, and his words. He was truly the perfect guy for her.  
  
"Okay," she responded, moaning in pleasure. What a way to go.  
  
And then, for the second time that day, it all went black again.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Xander was entranced by looking at Cordelia as she bent over to pick her fallen magazine off the floor in front of him, when he heard a loud scream, followed by another of the male sort. Strangely enough, it was the room Buffy and Spike were in. His head perked up, a crease marring his forehead. He could have sworn that it sounded like Buffy and Spike screaming in there. But those screams didn't sound like those pf pain.  
  
More like those of intense, sweaty pleasure.  
  
He listened again, intent on making sure what he heard, was really what he thought he heard. Soon enough, he heard another scream, and his thoughts were confirmed.  
  
He grinned in utter, absolute glee. Finally the two asses had hooked up, and by the sounds of it, had hooked up good. Very, very good. His smile dropped when he felt tingling in his groin. Okay, that wasn't too good. He had to find some way to relieve that. He looked over at an unsuspecting Cordelia, busy reading up on fashion tips.  
  
He grinned again. He would make sure that she wanted to go find somewhere to fix his little 'problem'. Since the two were sitting far away from other people, his hand snaked out. With one quick movement, he had his finger pressed up, hard, against her clit. Cordelia dropped her magazine in surprise, a loud moan escaping from her mouth. Xander quickly took back his hand, smirking widely.  
  
Everyone in the room had stopped, and looked at Cordelia in surprise. She blushed crimson, fidgeting in her chair. She glanced at Xander briefly and then said, "I, uh, just remembered that me and Xander needed to be at my, um, aunt's house right now."  
  
"In the morning?" someone asked, and Cordelia just nodded earnestly.  
  
"Yes." She hopped off her chair, pulling a happy Xander behind her. She waved at everyone and then quickly started walking to the door. Everyone confusedly turned back to their tasks, though Richard Gunn watched the pair walk away.  
  
Xander turned to give him the thumbs up sign, and then he turned back around. Gunn laughed loudly, then stopped when Tara gave him a weird look.  
  
"I don't talk to myself," he clarified just in case. Tara nodded sweetly.  
  
"I know, sweetie, I know."  
  
+!+!+!+!+  
  
*To be continued. . . 


	9. Epilogue

**Until Forever**  
  
  
  
A/n: Well, this is it guys. Before I burst into tears, I might as well say that I absolutely loved writing this story. I had a lot of fun, and I hope you guys did too, by reading it. Thanks to all the reviewers, I owe everything to you guys. You are the reason I write these stories, and please continuing reviewing forever. :) So, here goes, the final chapter; but don't worry, when one door closes another always opens (okay I really hate that quote, but I felt that I had to say something witty and smart, as parting words, instead of leaving you guys as the stupid person I really am).  
  
Review, as always.  
  
  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
"I know that you're probably pissed, but-"  
  
Pause. Eyebrow raise.  
  
"What? You and who?"  
  
Buffy's face was shocked as she spoke to Angel over the phone. Spike stopped kissing her bare stomach to look up at her when her voice raised a few notches higher then normal.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Buffy's face broke into an amused smile. Spike motioned for her to tell him what was going on, but she brushed him away. He pouted like a little child, rolling off of her and propping himself against the headboard, arms crossed. Buffy felt her heart melt, and she had to give him a quick peck on the lips for that one.  
  
"So, it what, just happened?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as she listened to his reply. Spike anxiously fidgeted beside her, wanting to know why the hell Angel was still poking his nose around here.  
  
"Yeah, that's how most things happen. Well, I'm glad that we're okay then. Yeah. I know. Okay then, I'll see you around Angel. Bye."  
  
As soon as Buffy dropped the phone, Spike pounced. He trapped her with his intense blue eyes.  
  
"Why did he call? What's going on?"  
  
Buffy grinned slyly at Spike's possessive tone. He really was just too cute. She just looked back up into those eyes, unable to do anything else at that moment.  
  
"Well, you won't believe this. It's crazy." Buffy broke off into giggles. Spike had to clear his throat, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips, and she was snapped to attention again.  
  
"Okay, well apparently, Angel wasn't mad over our break up, cause, well, he was too busy banging Faith." Buffy said, and then she started laughing again. Spike sat back, stunned, and then he too started laughing.  
  
"So, then, the ponce and my ex got together, so nobody was mad about anything?" Spike asked, wanting to clarify everything.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both laughed again. The situation was just funny to them. It was almost like things were meant to be; Spike ended up with Buffy, Faith went with Angel. And everyone was happy.  
  
Spike tackled Buffy, pulling her down onto the unmade bed with him on top of her. He looked down into her smiling face, feeling his heart squeeze with happiness.  
  
"Who cares about them. Let's talk about us." Spike said, and Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, let's," she answered. Then Spike's face grew serious, his eyes full of love. He ran a hand down her bare arm, eliciting shivers from her.  
  
"I love you, pet, you know that." Spike said softly. Buffy grinned from ear to ear, knowing that she had never been happier.  
  
"That works out, then. Cause I love you, too."  
  
The two smiled once more, before they met in a searing kiss. And no more coherent words were spoken for a very long time.  
  
+!+!+!+  
  
Love Just Like the Movies By: Anya Meyers  
  
Well, as always in the movie world, things have been tossed upside down and around again. Unexpected, shocking love blossomed, and a new movie set all- time records.  
  
As you may already know, the huge movie "Until Forever" came out last Friday, which had many big name stars in leading roles; also, Sylvio DeMarci directed the whole shenanigan. The movie was based upon a modern day mobster-Romeo and Juliet-esque plot, which was absolutely tear jerking and heart breaking. The lead roles were played by Buffy Summers and William 'Spike' Gilbert, with some minor roles done by Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, and Tara Benning. Now, I know you're all surprised by the all-star cast, but when we first heard about the cast line-up, we were most shocked by the fact mutual enemies Summers and Gilbert would do such a hot 'n heavy role together (hey, that reminds me; this movie ain't for the little wee ones, that's for sure). Ever since we can remember, the two have publicly dissed each other and basically hated for several years. And then all of a sudden we hear word of a huge movie they're doing together. To say the least, we were surprised.  
  
But that's when everything went askew. After the movie wrapped up production, the two went public that they were dating! Not only that, but that they were deeply in love with each other, and engaged! That completely blew our minds. You see, here at our magazine office, we love all gossip and we usually know the what's what before it comes out. But the sudden coupling of the former fueders made us drop our mouths in shock. We had no clue, not even a hint, that these two beautiful people would get it together so quickly, and so strongly. I mean, now when you see the two together they look like the perfect couple; holding hands, necking appropriately, and just generally making us all sick with jealously. Blech. Nauseating. I wish I had a hot man like that, warming me every night. . . well, anyways, the two are madly in love and happier then ever. Crazy? Sure. But when you see the two together, after years of fighting, you just know where all that passion and intensity went. We give major props to Sylvio for casting the two, and doing such a fine job on the excellent movie. Good luck and best wishes to the blonde haired dynamic duo.  
  
And if I have one thing to say to you, GO AND SEE THE MOVIE. It's absolutely amazing, beautiful, ironic, heart breaking, full of total happiness and desertion. An appropriate romance-tragedy flick. And, hey, even the guys will love it; tons of mob murder scenes. Always good for dates. . . well, dates if you actually want to watch the movie. Cause believe me, with this one, you won't want to miss a second off it, nevermind your incredibly hot, and horny, boyfriend.  
  
K, that's it, I'm signing off now. Toodles.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Mercedes looked at Anthony with pain in her eyes. Together they stood on the top of the skyscraper, hundreds of feet down to the bottom, in the middle of chaos. Enemy bodies strewn around them, crumpled in heaps on the roof. Alex stood a few feet in front of them, maniacal smile on his handsome face, large gun gleaming in the moonlight from his left hand. There was no escape.  
  
The two were looking into the very face of death. Anthony had been able to fight off the hit men, but he was out of bullets. His own best friend, and adopted brother, lay dead on the floor, bullet wound filled with blood that shone eerily in the stark light. Mercedes had followed him up here, not wanting him out of her sight. After all, he was now her husband. Though they weren't able to escape from the country as they planned, it didn't deter from the fact that they still loved each other more then life itself.  
  
Alex stepped up to the pair, who were holding hands tightly. Anthony tensed up, but since he was unarmed he was helpless to protect his love. Her well being was the only thing that mattered. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, then turned to glare at the man she thought she used to love. He grinned at the lovers, face twisted crazily.  
  
"So, this is where we all end up. You two, married, but about to die at the hands of a man that never intended any harm in the first place."  
  
Alex shook his head in mock-sadness. Mercedes' eyes filled with glistening tears, hating this man for being so selfish and cruel. So cold hearted, just like the mobster he truly was.  
  
"Leave Mercedes alone, bastard. I'm the one you really want to get revenge on, right? Let her go." Anthony said angrily to Alex, but it seemed to have no effect. Mercedes shook her head feverently.  
  
"No way, baby. We're in this one together."  
  
The couple looked into each other's eyes, fearing for themselves and each other. So tragic, a love that never really had the chance to be. Alex ruined the moment by chuckling harshly.  
  
"Aw, look at you too. All ready to die for each other." He batted his eyelashes. "So sweet and beautiful. So tragic." His façade dropped, and a mask of cruelty slid over his face. He cocked the gun. "But love won't save you anymore. I wanna see you two get out of this one, with just your precious little love to cling too."  
  
And as he held the gun up, pointing it at the two, the lovers shared a meaningful look. Gazing deep into each other's eyes, volumes were communicated. And so was the ultimate message.  
  
"I love you, and I always will," Mercedes whispered sadly, her tears finally spilling down her trembling cheeks. She wanted to die.  
  
"Oh god baby, me too. I love you more then life itself. I'll always be with you, I swear." Anthony said back, fiercely, his heart breaking.  
  
They shared one last thorough kiss. It was passionate and searing. Alex sneered, and got ready to shoot. But before he could pull the trigger, the couple in front of him unexpectedly turned. Clasping hands tightly, they took off at a run. Alex, confused, didn't know where they could be going. He started a few steps, knowing that the only way down was the edge. But jumping would mean death. Instant death.  
  
In slow motion, the couple ran, ran like there was nothing in this world that would ever stop them. Faster still, approaching the edge, they looked at each other once more, tears shining on their faces. Sharing a shaky smile, they finally came to the ledge that would end in death. With one last final, tearful smile, they jumped, hand in hand, together in peace, at last, over the edge into the choking blackness below.  
  
And then everything went black.  
  
***  
  
The movie ended.  
  
***  
  
+++++FIN+++++  
  
  
  
Final A/n: Bye guys!!! Muah. 


End file.
